


Extra credit

by tissaias_piglet



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I suck at writing seductive characters I'm sorry, It's just filth, PWP, Philippa is lesbian trash, Philth?, Rail me madam, Teacher-Student Relationship, There is no canonical reason for this fic, Tissaia and Philippa bone, Tissaia is her usual sexy teacher self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissaias_piglet/pseuds/tissaias_piglet
Summary: Philippa has an unorthodox (but totally On Brand™ for her) way of earning extra credit after turning in a poor assignment.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Philippa Eilhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Extra credit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonSecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSecrets/gifts).



> This is definitely not canon, but it was very nice in my head so I needed to write it.
> 
> For my beautiful girlfriend who writes me fics to make everything better <3

“Miss Eilhart,” Tissaia greeted her without looking up. She didn't need to; there were very few students who would have the nerve to walk into her study unannounced and without even having the courtesy to knock. She continued what she was writing, wanting to make the girl wait. Philippa needed to learn that there were more important things in the world than her. Eventually, she carefully placed down her quill and looked up. The air in the room was charged with tension so thick it almost seemed to shimmer with it.

“Tissaia-”

“Rectoress.”

“Madam de Vries-”

“ _Rectoress_.”

“Rectoress.”

“Thank you. What is it, Miss Eilhart?”

Philippa held out a piece of parchment, frowning, her eyes slightly narrowed. Tissaia's powers did not extend to superhuman sight, so she couldn't read what was written on it, but she had a pretty good idea. “You gave me a pass,” Philippa said, her eyes flashing with annoyance. She stepped closer to the desk, and Tissaia could smell her perfume, which was, admittedly, very nice.

“I was being generous,” Tissaia responded bluntly, hiding a smirk. It was rare that anyone could get one up on Philippa Eilhart, despite how much younger she was than everyone else, so she was enjoying the moment. “What more did you expect?”

Philippa let out a low growl, her hand curling into a fist before she lashed out suddenly, a bolt of pure energy hitting the stone wall, ricocheting off, and smashing a glass vase of flowers, water pouring onto the floor. “You know my court appointment depends on _perfect_ marks in _every_ examination,” she ground out, her hand shaking with the effort of not breaking anything else.

Tissaia picked up her pipe, which was smouldering gently in its tray, and inhaled from it slowly. “I won't lie about how you've performed just to get you into court, Miss Eilhart. You need to get there on your own merits.” She was enjoying the exchange more than any teacher should get enjoyment from lecturing a student. In fact, toying with her was probably a better description. “If you did poorly on this examination, it's your own fault. I haven't been neglectful in my teaching, it was your execution which was poor.”

“No!” Philippa cried, barely managing to control her rage, but realising that smashing the rectoress' possessions probably wasn't going to help improve her mark. “You'd deny me my rightful place at the most powerful court in the entire kingdom just because of one assignment?”

Philippa took the deepest, most steadying breath she could manage and looked up, meeting Tissaia's eyes properly and pinning her with an intense gaze. “Then I suppose I'll have to make up some extra credit somewhere,” she smirked, stepping towards Tissaia's desk and placing her hands down on it, leaning forward to give a nice view down the bodice of her dress.

“There is no extra credit, Miss Eilhart,” Tissaia said shortly, trying to keep her eyes from Philippa's chest, which was difficult given that it had been thrust right in front of her face. She addressed her words to the desk.

Philippa reached out, placing her forefinger beneath Tissaia's chin and lifting her face up. She swiped her thumb over Tissaia's lower lip. “I don't think that's true. You're the rectoress, you have some discretion. How about I earn the extra credit, and you change my mark accordingly?” She brushed Tissaia's lower lip again, more slowly this time, before slipping her thumb into the rectoress' mouth. Tissaia gave her thumb the slightest lick, and Philippa shivered. “I think you'll find my work quite worthy of a distinction.”

She removed her hand quickly from Tissaia's face and dropped to her knees, crawling under the desk before the rectoress had a chance to say a word. Tissaia bit her lip to stifle a moan as Philippa's sure, strong hands pushed up her dress and parted her legs. She felt warm breath on her thigh, and teasing fingertips brushing over her underwear.

“Mmmm, I see,” Philippa murmured as her fingers came away damp. She could feel the wet heat between Tissaia's legs, the evidence of the rectoress' obvious desire for her making it hard to concentrate. “Yeah, you're enjoying this aren't you?” A few words, and Tissaia's underwear was no longer separating her from where she wanted to be. “Gods, look at you,” she breathed in wonder. Even in the low light beneath the desk, she could see that Tissaia was glistening and soaked.

“Philippa,” Tissaia murmured, and as much as she wanted to say that they shouldn't, what came out of her traitorous mouth instead was “ _please_.” A gasp tore from her when an insistent, questing finger pressed against her clit, and her hips bucked sharply. Philippa laughed low and seductive at her desperation, and rubbed her clit in short, slow strokes. “Oh oh oh!” Tissaia breathed, reaching down and pushing her fingers into Philippa's thick, dark hair, desperate for something to cling to.

The rectoress was getting wetter every time she moved her finger, and it made Philippa incredibly desperate to taste her. She placed her palms on the insides of Tissaia's thighs, gently pushing her legs further apart. It was obvious Tissaia knew what was coming by the way she held tighter to Philippa's hair.

Tissaia couldn't stop the loud moan which left her when she felt Philippa's tongue on her clit. It had been so long since she'd been touched, and she knew she was going to come embarrassingly quickly, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It felt way too good. Fearful that she'd hurt the girl, Tissaia let go of her hair, instead clinging to the edge of her desk with both hands. “Oh, by the gods,” she murmured, knowing that she was so close already, “don't stop, don't stop.”

Philippa lapped up Tissaia's juices desperately, enjoying the taste of her, and enjoying knowing that she'd done that to the poised, elegant, controlled rectoress. She licked harder, gripping Tissaia's hips so she could get as close to her as possible, sucking her clit lightly before pushing her tongue teasingly just inside her. Tissaia's thighs were trembling around her, and Philippa could tell she was on the edge.

Tissaia sobbed as Philippa licked her furiously, pleasure crashing over her like she'd never felt before, and she dug her nails into the desk to stop herself crying out too loudly. “Philippa, _fuck_!” she groaned, her hips moving wildly as she lost herself completely, head thrown back and chest heaving.

Philippa smirked as she pulled back, raising her head and licking her lips for Tissaia to see. She hoped that she'd be tasting the rectoress on her mouth for weeks. “So, did I earn that extra credit?” she asked, tucking her hair back behind her ear and leaning in to take another taste of Tissaia's juices, making her shudder at the touch on her sensitive clit.

“Oh, not yet. You've earned a few extra marks, but nothing like the distinction you were expecting.” Tissaia returned the smirk. She dipped her hand between her own legs, soaked her fingers in her juices, sucked her fingers into her mouth to taste herself, and then offered them to Philippa, who let out a soft whine. “You can carry on earning your extra credit tonight in my chambers.”


End file.
